


OLAS fluffs

by Glade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Sirius Black, M/M, Other, coming out- magic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glade/pseuds/Glade
Summary: How else could Remus and Sirius discover they each have magic? Based in the OLAS world. Plus bonus elbow licking for good measure





	1. The one where Alice comes to the party, and outs them both

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Leaves and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535114) by [irrationalmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalmoony/pseuds/irrationalmoony), [LadyAmina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmina/pseuds/LadyAmina). 



“MARY, HOW ARE YOUR PARENTS?”  
Lily yells it from behind Remus, making him jump about twice his height in surprise. This isn’t the only time, either.  
Half an hour into the evening, the doorbell rings again. Lily heads over to answer it, leaving Benjy and Remus discussing the finer points of Abby Road. Remus glances over as Lily comes back into the room, followed by...”Alice?” he squawks inelegantly. The room freezes.  
Remus hears someone drop a bowl, but doesn’t stop staring at Alice. “What, why, how?”  
Alice opens her mouth, then very deliberately shuts it again. She looks around and finds Sirius, hands still out where he had been holding the bowl before dropping it.  
“Ohhh, Sirius, starperson. Cute. Umm, ok, why don’t we take this into the other room? Sirius, you too.” she suggests, grabbing Remus by the over-sized cardigan sleeve and tugging. Sirius gives himself a shake and follows.  
When they’re in the kitchen, both of them facing her, she opens her mouth again. “Ok, normally I wouldn’t out people like this, but you’re both magic.” Remus blinks, then relaxes, apparently not expecting that. Sirius’s reaction is much more dramatic. He falls over. While standing still. Remus stops blinking and staring at Alice, and reaches down to help him up.  
“I think I’m good down here thanks,” Sirius replies faintly. Remus looks down at him, and sits down too, so they’re facing each other.  
“Umm, hi.” Remus says, slightly awkwardly. Alice smiles down at the two of them, and heads back to the party, leaving them to discuss everything.


	2. The one where Remus outs himself in a coffee shop

They sit down at a secluded table with various pastries. Now they’re facing each other properly, Sirius can get the full effect of Remus’s jumper. The ‘Are you kitten me right meow’ is utterly cute, but Sirius (eventually) manages to tear his eyes away from it to look at Remus properly, who’s looking very nervous.  
“Guess what? Magic is real.”  
It takes Sirius a second to process the words. Then he’s on the floor, having apparently fallen off his chair. Remus is looking concerned, leaning towards him from his chair.  
“Magic.” he parrots, even as he uses the edge of the table to pull himself up again.  
“I know, shocking. Yes, really. Mhm, the wand swishing kind.” For a second, Sirius doesn’t react. Then he’s laughing, head thrown back, stomach aching from the intensity of it. Remus waits for him to finish, sighing. He supposes this is one of the better reactions. At least he hasn’t stormed off.   
Eventually Sirius brings himself under control, hiccuping slightly. Remus opens his mouth- to continue explaining, Sirius presumes. He holds up a hand to stop Remus, who shuts his mouth with a click, just beginning to look slightly annoyed.  
“I wasn’t laughing because I don’t believe you,” he manages to get out, still hiccuping. “It’s just...” he giggles slightly, and unable to continue talking, pulls out his wand. Remus’s eyebrows rocket up. Whatever he had been expecting, to learn that Sirius was also a wizard was certainly not it.


	3. The one where Sirius outs herself while walking in Hyde Park

They’re strolling through Hyde Park, hands together when Sirius drags them to a stop. She tilts her head, eyes searching his for something, nervously tonguing her lip-ring. She takes a breath, then blurts “Remus,I’mawitch.”  
Remus blinks, taking a few seconds to parse the rushed sentence. “Okay. That makes sense.”  
Sirius gapes at him. He doesn’t look shocked, merely bemused at her reaction to his reaction.  
“Honeydukes. Hogwarts. Magic.”  
“I, what? Wait, what?” Sirius gapes at him some more, looking like a landed fish. She takes her hand back from Remus, and rubs her temples, muttering under her breath. Remus folds his arms, waiting for her to say something remotely intelligent. Eventually Sirius looks up at him again. “You ...are? Or you know?”  
“I am,” Remus replies, taking her hand and tugging her along the path again. “I didn’t go to Hogwarts because of my condition, it wouldn’t’ve been safe for the other students.”


	4. Bonus snapshot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus snapshot: when Wormtail licks the Headmaster's elbow

Professor Dumbledore strode into the DADA class unexpectedly, and everyone sat up straighter. The three marauders glanced at each other, confused. They hadn’t dome anything, well, anything recently that was bad enough to necessitate the headmaster coming to tell them off.

 

But Professor Grover merely smiled. “Ahh, Headmaster, how lovely to see you. Thank you for agreeing to this.” This made the students sit up even more. Any lesson which involved the Headmaster was going to be amazing. “Now class,” Professor Grover continued, “although Professor Dumbledore’s main subject is transfiguration, he still knows enough about defence to keep me on my toes! Now, this week we’ve been discussing duels, and so today Professor Dumbledore has agreed to step in and demonstrate a duel with me.”

 

Professors Dumbledore and Grover bowed to each other, turned, paced 3 steps, turned back and Professor Dumbledore immediately cast “Expelliarmus!” Professor Grover’s wand flew out of his hand and landed in front of Severus, who was watching the whole proceedings with an uncharacteristic gleam in his eye.

 

“Very good, nicely done there Headmaster.” Professor Grover said as he stood up and collected his wand. “Now, class, that’s an excellent demonstration of how to quickly end duels. Even if your opponent is stronger than you, one simple spell can be enough to win the duel if you’re quick enough to get it off. Of course, if you can’t, then you might be in trouble! Now, how about something a bit flashier, Headmaster?”

 

“Certainly, Professor,” the Headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye.

 

The second duel lasted 10 minutes. Bangs, flashes, fizzes and pops filled the stage set aside for the duel. Three minutes into it, the Headmaster lost the sleeves from his robes, although no-one was quite sure how as it was impossible to keep track of who cast what spell in what direction. Eventually this duel was ended by Professor Dumbledore bouncing an ‘Expelliarmus’ off a reflection spell on the floor.

 

“Excellent, excellent Headmaster,” Professor Grover panted, waving his wand to take down the protective barriers around the duelling stage.

 

As Professors Grover and Dumbledore started explaining some of the parts of that duel, Wormtail got an idea. Professor Dumbedore was standing close to his desk, and was engrossed in conversation. He glanced around the room, then nudged Prongs, Moony and Padfoot. Slowly, he eased himself out of his desk, and, bent over almost double, started creeping towards the Headmaster. He paused a few times when Professor Grover glanced over his way to not draw attention to himself, and eventually reached the front row of desks. By now all the students had noticed him, and the Gryffindors were grinning, guessing what he was going to do.

 

Kingsley Shaklebolt, the fifth boy in their year, put up his hand and waved it to get the teachers’ attention. “Umm, Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering what other spells can be used with the reflection spell like that? And are there other spells which do other things to spells?”

 

Both the teachers turned to Shacklebolt to answer the question, and Wormtail took advantage of that to run quickly behind the Headmaster. Very slowly and carefully, the leaned down and licked the Headmaster’s elbow.

 

Some of the Gryffindor girls started giggling, causing Professor Grover to look over at the Headmaster. “Pettigrew!” he barked, “what do you think you’re doing? Never mind, just sit down!”

 

**Bonus**

 

That evening at supper, Lily noticed Professor McGonagall discretely sliding some galleons to the Headmaster, and grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-10-27- Edited to remove Remus as one of the Marauders from school


End file.
